Dark Hour - Sonourge
by xDarkSonicx
Summary: After a series of victims, Sonic a friends decide to go into the heart of the vampire colony to stop them from taking in more victims. However, things don't go as planned...


The moon filled the darkened land with bursts of silver light. Owls screeched into the night, as other nightly creatures called back in their sinister hisses and howls. A thick mist layed lazily over the hills, swirling around the travelers as they moved onward.  
"D-Do we really need to go into their territory?" A yellow kitsune squeeked fearfully. "Couldn't we simply wait for them to come out...?"  
"And risk another person getting slaughtered in the night? Fat chance!" A red echidna growled at the smaller mobian. "I'd rather be bitten myself than for another innocent person falling to that horde of freaks!"  
"Relax, Knuckles." A white hedgehog cautioned, indicating it was best to be silent now. The fox whimpered uneasily and stayed close to the others.  
"Don't worry, buddy. We'll be fine!" A sapphire hedgehog smiled at him. "After all, Tails... We got that spiffy invention of yours to help us out!"  
"Thanks, Sonic..." Tails sighed, feeling slightly better after his encouraging words. He looked down at his latest invention in his hands. It would make anything around them, that didn't wear the prevention bracelet, to become immobilized, if they found themselves in a bad spot.  
"It'd also be a good idea to stick together." Silver voiced his thoughts, looking at the treetops like something might come down and scoop one of them up. "It'll be harder for them to ambush us that way..."  
"Good idea." Knuckles nodded, agreeingly. "Espeacially since..." He cut himself off, his eyes reflecting his pain in the moonlight.  
"If we don't do something, they'll either convert more people, or kill more people..." Sonic reminded him, feeling the same pain. Their friends were attacked by vampires and were mostly converted. Rouge was one of the first, which hit Knuckles pretty hard. Shadow wound up next, which surprised Sonic. He didn't think the ultimate lifeform would seem to be easy to pick off. Finally, there was Amy and Cream, who both wound up dead instead of converted.  
"I know, but..." Knuckles shook his head. "No, you're right... We best get moving."

"So~ Which one do you want to prey on?"  
"I think I'll take the red one..." A bat replied to the green hedgehog, licking her lips in anticipation. "I was close to him in my old life..."  
"I want the little fox~" A vixen called, watching the vampire hunters from the canopy of the trees.  
"How about you?" The green hedgehog looked bad at a black and red striped vampire behind him.  
"I don't care." He muttered, looking away.  
"Then you can take the white one. I'll go and tackle the blue hedgehog."  
"Why him?" The bat asked, eyeing the green hedgehog suspiciously.  
"Oh... We just had somethings we never really finished... That is... Until tonight." He snickered, watchign as they disappeared into the dead woods.

Knuckles sighed.  
"I'm seeing nothing... How about you guys?" He stopped, receiving no response. "Guys...?" The felt around him, sure that the fog was merely concealing them. However, he soon saw they were all gone.  
"Missing somebody?" A voice hailed to him from above, before dropping down in a swift sleak of black robes. Knuckles turned around, pointing a silver gun in the direction of the newcomer.  
"And who are you?!"  
"I'm hurt, Knuxy!" The bat exclaimed, pulling down her hood to reveal the white fur, blue eyes, and red lips of Rouge the Bat. "Forgotten about me already...?"  
"Rouge?!" The echdina exclaimed, shocked at first, but quickly recovered, and re-pointed the gun at her.  
"What's wrong...? Not happy to see me?"  
"You're a vampire... That's whats wrong!" He cocked the gun, his hand shaking slightly with uncertaintly. Yes she was a vampire... But still... Rouge smiled, seeing the uncertainty flare in his eyes. She walked towards him, her newly made vampire tunic showing off her favorite pups even more than her old outfit did. She pulled on one of her elbow lengthed black gloves, as her long black skirt drug some leaves with her.  
"Me being a vampire doesn't change anything... Does it Knuxy?" She asked, looking at him with innocent eyes. "We're still friends... Aren't we...?" She added a twinge of hurt in her voice, visibly seeing Knuckles flinch from it.  
'This is too easy~' She thought.  
"Knuxy..." She was soon only inches from him, her hand instictively rested upon his chest. "Don't you care about me anymore...?" She asked, looking up at his purple eyes, fluttering her long eyelashes at him.  
"O-Of course..." He stuttered, feeling his cheeks grow hot from blushing. He didn't get a chance to say anything else as she kissed him, eveloping her arms around him, concealing him within her cloak.  
"Of course you do..." She smiled, as she broke the kiss and laid her head on his shoulder. "Though I must say... You're as gullible as ever." Without a moments hesitation, her teeth sunk down into his neck. She was rewarded with a sudden burst of blood rushing into her mouth and a sharp gasp of pain coming from the red echidna.  
'Don't worry, Knuxy... You'll soon be joining me as we hunt in the night...' She thought, smilingi nwardly as Knuckles soon collapsed to his knees, already weakening as blood flowed out of him, and the poison of the vampire rushed through him.

"I wanna go home..." Tails whimpered to the fog around him. He didn't know how he had gotten lost and away from the others, but he sure didn't like it, espeacially here of all places.  
"Tails? What are you doing here...?" A familiar voice asked. Fiona walked forward to stand in front of him, pretending to be shocked.  
"Why are you on Moebious?"  
"Moebious...? But I was just..." Before he could finish, Fiona came over and put her hands on his shoulders.  
"You must have wandered into a stray portal form your world to ours... Here, I'm sure we can help you go back..."  
"Why are you beign nice to me...?" He asked, remembering last time they saw each other, she almost beat him to a pulp.  
"I... Feel bad about ,before... And... I miss you guys sometimes..." She told him, hugging him close to her.  
"But... We'll be together soon enough..." With a sudden bite, she enterred Tails' neck, sending the little kitsune into a world of darkness.

Sonci didn't know the fates the were bestowed upon his friends. He merely wandered alone, not sure about his surroundings.  
"Lost, are you?" Sonic stopped and turned to see Scourge leaning against a tree, smiling at him. "Long time, no see, Blue..."  
"Scourge...?" Sonic stood there, confused for a moment, before rushing over to him and hugging him tightly. "Scourge! I thought I'd never see you again!"  
"Well, seems you're wrong, Blue." Scourge chuckled, kissing Sonic's neck. "What did you expect...?"  
"... Who knows with you..." Sonic sighed, not letting go of the green hedgehog. Scourge merely smiled at this and pulled Sonic off him, but kept him in a small grip.  
"You should know... Thinking where we are..."  
"What do you...?" Sonic asked. He was too joyful at the moment to remember his mission. But as Scourge mentioned that, it all came back to him. The blue hedgehog gasped.  
"You're... A...?!"  
"Yes, Sonic. I'm a vampire. But not just a vampire... I'm the _King _of them..." He said, flicking Sonic's ear playfully.  
"So you... You ordered the attacks...?"  
"Not necessarily... I ordered them to find you... I didn't think they bloodlust would get to them at the time."  
"So... It was an accident..."  
"Of course, Sonic..." Scourge said, putting his cape over the blue hedgehog, keeping away from the chilly wind. "Now..." He pulled Sonic close to him. "Time for you to join us..."  
"W-wait! Scourge!"  
"Sorry, Sonikku..." Scourge smiled, putting his hands onto Sonic's lower back, pushing him as close as he could get him to be. "But it won't do you good to be Mobian around here..."  
"But, Scourge!" Sonic protested as Scourge licked Sonic's necks, feeling the blue hedgehog shudder in his arms. He watched as Sonic's face began to turn red, as Scourge tickled one of Sonic's weak spots with his tongue. He was going to miss seeing him blush like that...  
Without thinking further, he sank his teeth into Sonic's raw neck, enjoying the sweet taste as the hot blood rushed down his throat.


End file.
